Cache/Robosack is accusing me of multing guys somebody stop him
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=1685.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 8, 2016 17:42:57 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Robosack is accusing me of multing guys somebody stop him Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » offtopic » Robosack is accusing me of multing guys somebody stop him « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Robosack is accusing me of multing guys somebody stop him (Read 282 times) Brent Butt Newbie Offline 48 Robosack is accusing me of multing guys somebody stop him « on: September 13, 2015, 03:01:28 PM » Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=57296 Gemima Hero Member Offline 1062 Personal Text why tho Re: Robosack is accusing me of multing guys somebody stop him « Reply #1 on: September 13, 2015, 03:13:55 PM » Does he have evidence to back up his claim? Logged Kersumsos: www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46317 Corp: www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100022 Robosax Hero Member Offline 515 Re: Robosack is accusing me of multing guys somebody stop him « Reply #2 on: September 13, 2015, 03:21:41 PM » Quote from: Gemima on September 13, 2015, 03:13:55 PM Does he have evidence to back up his claim? Quote from: Brent Butt on September 02, 2015, 01:46:25 PM You give me too much credit buttsax. I could never remember all those passwords. Also, i was running a few multis for fun but rumsod snipped my butt and deleted a few of them. I've written off the rest of them except for Van Halen, and i'm just gonna keep playing as that. No doubt in my mind rumsod will kill me anyway. @charra somebody else scrubbed my thread for me. Hes still using the others that rumsod hasn't banned yet. Logged Bloc: Sqynet. Former Leader of African Union, Innawoods, and Brotherhood of Zion. Why are you playing Bloc? Don't give Rumsod any shekels. April 2013 - February 2016. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52255 TRW 1: Venezuela/PDVSA Corp http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100021 spurdobenis Sr. Member Offline 307 Re: Robosack is accusing me of multing guys somebody stop him « Reply #3 on: September 13, 2015, 04:31:19 PM » I'm curious how much of our metadata rumsod is holding on to in the name of identifying multies... Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php? Oh you thing menes will protec yo? :DDD I wuz born in da menes XDDD, molded bai dem :D:DD I didn see srs disgussion til I was already a man xDDDD t. Bane Brent Butt Newbie Offline 48 Re: Robosack is accusing me of multing guys somebody stop him « Reply #4 on: September 14, 2015, 07:18:12 PM » Robobuttsex if you could please point to which multi's i am still so obviously running? Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=57296 Slim Hero Member Offline 511 Personal Text Anti-Twain Re: Robosack is accusing me of multing guys somebody stop him « Reply #5 on: September 16, 2015, 07:15:06 PM » Quote from: Gemima on September 13, 2015, 03:13:55 PM Does he have evidence to back up his claim? His evidence is it takes one to know one. Logged ~(_]_-------' / (u Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » offtopic » Robosack is accusing me of multing guys somebody stop him SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2